pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Ayane
Ayane is an Infernape OC made by Paigelena. Personality She is similar to a loving grandmother as she is gentle and benevolent to her friends and will protect them from harm. She has protected Xander from a life threatening situation when K nearly killed him in fury as his refusal to do as she ordered and she decked K in retaliation. She is somewhat old fashioned as she thinks that values of the past still have use now. As well as that, she is honor-bound to protect everyone in Celadon City as she believes that her hometown is the most important thing to her. Notable Life Events Ayane is over 2500 years old due to the fact that she steals water from Vanessa's Fountain of Youth every 100 years. Her life has been full of incidents and adventure. 1800 years ago, she witnessed a flood devastate a forest near the Indigo Plateau. She really wanted them to be resurrected as it wiped out her entire social circle. She prayed to Arceus for him to restore the forest and its life. Arceus accepted, but only on the provison that she sacrifices someone. She had to choose her boyfriend Sterling the Grotle in the end and, after his acceptance, the forest was restored. Even to the present day, Ayane regrets his death and constantly longs for him. 1950 and 950 years ago, Ayane has witnessed the end of an Yveltal's lifespan. In those two occasions, it wiped out all of the life surrounding it. She knew that she was invulnerable to it and had to watch the suffering of all of the Pokemon caught up in Yveltal's death wave. It traumatized her when she initially saw this but it hardened her, making her less vulnerable to outbursts of emotion, although they still may happen. 600 years before the timeline, Ayane dealt with a relentless stalker. That stalker followered her everywhere, tried repeatedly to kill her and even dropped a nuclear weapon on Ayane! Eventually, Ayane killed the stalker by roasting him alive in her head flames. 250 years before the timeline, Ayane saw a group of Lugia creating a storm that engulfed half of the world! She had to brave the 200mph+ winds and torrential rain in order to discover what the problem was. She eventually got to the head Lugia's lair, where it was discovered that the head Lugia only wanted a friend to talk to. Ayane decided to become that friend and is still in contact with the Lugia, which is immortal, like her. Just 10 years before meeting Paige, Ayane had to rescue the Couriway Forest residents from a severe forest fire that was inadvertantly caused by a Braixen called Wican. She carried all of the Destiny family out herself, including a very young Paige who was not able to speak at the time. Theme Music Ayane's theme music is Centuries by Fall Out Boy. It is used to refer to her age. RP History Ayane first appeared in The Search For K when she took Sheebop in after Paige was previously injured by Flamber. She helped to train Sheebop up to protect her and to increase her combat abilities. Her home is a common setting for RP's due to the simplicity of it and that it is one of two places in Kanto owned by one of Paigelena's characters, the other being the Fuschia family home in Fuchsia City. She next appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander taking Xander out to the Order of Light. While there, she kept an eye on the place but was injured by Swarma after Swarma lost control of herself. Battling Statistics Ayane is a confident battler, who will move at high speed to take her foes down. She does not mind resting, but will want to get back into the fight quickly. Trivia *With the exception of The Dark Queen and Dodeca, Ayane is the oldest OC at 2516 years old. *She spends 80% of her time either working out or flower arranging. *Her name and coloration is a nod towards Ayane from the Dead or Alive Series. *Ayane shares her namesake with a Shiny Infernape that Paigelena has on her Pokemon Diamond. *Ayane knows Sky Uppercut, despite her species not being able to learn the move. Category:OCs Category:Female OCs Category:OCs made by Paigelena Category:Pokemon Category:OCs that appeared in Life of Ayane and Xander